


Start with a Date

by reeby10



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Coffee, Libraries, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Ryan made grabby hands until Shane deposited a steaming coffee in them.“Marry me,” he sighed out, taking a sip.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Start with a Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).



It was late, the library practically empty except for them. This research had to get finished tonight, otherwise Ryan would be in bed.

At least the coffee shop was still open, which Shane was finally returning from. Ryan made grabby hands until Shane deposited a steaming coffee in them.

“Marry me,” he sighed out, taking a sip.

Which he promptly choked on.

“Let’s start with a date,” Shane said, eyes crinkling as he grinned. “Tomorrow? Six?”

Ryan blinked hard, shaking his head a little to be sure he wasn’t hallucinating. But no, Shane seemed completely sincere. Huh.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
